Vous les femmes, vous le charme
by SweetyRoxy
Summary: /!\ Femslash /!\ Quand elle est déprimée, désespérée. Elle ne sait plus vers qui se tourner. Elle n'a plus conscience de ce qu'elle fait. Elle a juste envie qu'on l'aime, qu'on la chérie comme il se doit. All Vampires. /!\ LEMONESQUE /!\


**/!\ Femslash /!\ **

**Quand elle est déprimée, désespérée. Elle ne sait plus vers qui se tourner. Elle n'a plus conscience de ce qu'elle fait. Elle a juste envie qu'on l'aime, qu'on la chérie comme il se doit. All Vampires.**

**Point de vue Rosalie**

Alors que je sortais tout juste de la douche et que j'enfilais un pantalon beige avec un petit top blanc et un petit gilet de la même couleur que mon bas, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. J'écoutais attentivement pendant que je peignais soigneusement ma longue chevelure blonde.

Oh quelle belle surprise ! Bonjour à toi ma belle. Entendis-je Esmée qui devait sûrement enlacée la dite « belle ». les autres la saluèrent aussi. La femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'entendais mon mari la charrier.

_ Oh la tronche que t'as ça va pas !

_ Si, si je vais très bien Emmett je te remercie. La voix me semblait familière mais je ne me rappelais plus qui c'était.

_ Carmen, Elezear et les autres ne sont pas venues ? Quémanda Carlisle.

_ Non, ce n'est pas réellement une visite comme cela, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Dit la jeune femme.

_ Je vois, nous allions chasser tu veux venir ? Demanda Esmée avec sa gentillesse incarnée.

_ Non, j'ai déjà dîner merci. Répondit la jeune femme avec une voix mélodieuse.

_ Bien, nous allons reporter notre chasse. Dit Esmée , je décidais d'intervenir.

_ Non allez y je reste avec notre invitée. Criais-je dans haut.

_ D'accord on y va ! cria Alice ma jeune sœur.

Quelques minutes après j'entendis la porte claquée.

_ N'hésite pas à monter, viens. Je suis entrain de me maquiller.

La jeune femme ne me répondit pas mais je l'entendis grimper jusqu'à moi. Quand la personne vint à franchir ma porte qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, Tanya se trouvait devant moi. J'allais l'embrasser sur les joues.

_ bonjour toi, tu n'as pas bonne mine dis donc. Tanya est une très belle femme mais la elle n'était pas au summum de sa beauté comme à son habitude.

_ Salut. Ça se voit tant que cela. Dit -elle d'une petite voix.

_ Pour que Emmett le remarque, je peux te dire que oui. Souriais-je.

Je la vit s'asseoir sur mon lit conjugale et commencée à grattouiller le sol de ses pieds. C'était rare que les Denali nous rendent visite mais d'autant plus rare que Tanya vienne seule. Ça ne devait vraiment pas aller. Nous adoptions le même régime alimentaire mais nous n'étions pas très proches ma famille et moi, des Denali. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis des sanglots.

_ Et ben qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu « pleures » ? Tu veux en parler. Elle ne me répondit pas, j'avançais donc vers elle.

_ Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'écoute. Je savais que l'on étaient pas proche et que l'on ne s'étaient jamais vraiment trop appréciées mais je détestais voir les gens pleurés.

_ Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. C'est que j'ai craquée quand je me suis mise à repenser à Edward avec cet humaine que j'ai vu s'enlacer tout a l'heure. Me dit -elle des trémolos dans la voix.

Je savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour Edward depuis longtemps mais je pensais que c'était finis désormais, à croire que non. Je ne comprenais pas Edward, Tanya était magnifique, vampire et puis elle est intelligente. Pourquoi va-t-il cherchait si compliqué alors qu'il a tout sous son nez. De plus, Bella est fade ou Tanya est sublime. Bella est plate ou Tanya est pulpeuse. Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Je revenais à moi me rappelant qu'elle s'était adressée à moi.

_ Non tu ne m'embête pas. Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Alors raconte moi et ne t'avises pas de trouver une autre excuse. Lui assénais-je d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Bien. Alors voilà, j'ai rencontrée un vampire quand je chassais. Sauf que celui-ci n'est pas du même régime mais bon peu importe. Je ne suis pourtant pas attirée par les peaux mates mais là il dégagé vraiment un charme.

_ Oui et ensuite ? Dis-je désormais curieuse.

_ Bah lorsque je l'ai présenté à ma famille, tu ne le devineras jamais. Dit -elle le regard peiné.

_ Non quoi ? Dit-je inquiète d'entendre la suite.

_ Il a craqué, complètement flashé, le coup de foudre plutôt. Sur une de mes sœurs. Il s'avère que Laurent, c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle, est l'âme sœur d'Irina. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir va savoir pourquoi. Ai-je quelqu'un qui m'est destinée dans ce monde à la fin ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

_ Mais oui, on à tous quelqu'un qui nous est destiné mais il faut savoir attendre.

_ Je me sens si laide Rose, si repoussante. Suis-je si monstrueuse ?

_ Arrête de dire des conneries, tu es magnifique, charmante, drôle, intelligente. Ton prince se fait juste désirer ma belle. Lui dis-je tout sourire.

Tanya me regarda avec insistance, je sentis son regard descendre sur mes lèvres et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes d'abord avec hésitation puis elle prit de l'assurance. J'allais la repousser mais

_ Non, Rose, je t'en prie. Ne me repousse pas. Je la regardais avec tendresse, je savais ce qu'elle cherchait.

_ Je ne suis pas tes réponses, Tanya chérie.

_ Rose, je t'en prie. Montre moi que je suis belle et attirante. Montre moi comment on aime quelqu'un, comment on le chéri.

Elle chercha mon accord dans mes yeux. Je me pencha vers elle, j'attrapais sa nuque et l'embrassais tendrement. Elle répondit à mon baiser de la même façon. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux pendant que le baiser devenait plus passionné. Ses mains à elle se posèrent sur mes hanches voluptueuses, qu'elle empoigna avec fermeté. Elle entreprit de douces caresses alors que ma bouche parcourait son cou, lui donnant des frissons qu'elle appréciait au vu de ses petits gémissements qui s'échappés de ses lèvres charnues. C'est là que tout dérapa, j'empoignai ses hanches à mon tour et l'allongeai à vitesse vampirique sur mon lit. Elle se laissa faire et elle captura même mes lèvres pour un baiser sauvage. Je passais une jambe entre les siennes et je créa une friction entre nos deux intimités. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, nous n'étions plus que baisers, caresses et gémissements. Perdu dans le moment, nous vînmes à nous retrouver nues, peau contre peau. Tanya dominatrice, renversa les positions. Elle entreprit de parcourir mon corps de baisers pour descendre jusqu'à mon cœur intime. Elle souffla sur mon intimité, je frémissais, avide de plus de contact, ce qu'elle fit sans que je n'ai a lui dire. A présent, elle vagabondait sur mes lèvres intimes alternant des léchouilles sensuelles et des baisers mouillés. Mes mains fourrageaient sa chevelure dorée, je gémissais à en perdre haleine. Encouragée, elle immisça deux doigts dans mon antre, joignant des va et vient a sa langue divine et ses dents taquineuses de mon bouton d'or. J'étais proche de la jouissance et elle le sentait. C'est pour cela qu'elle augmenta sa cadence prenant une allure vampirique. Moi je perdais pieds, je décollais du sol. Quand elle se mit a mordiller mon petit paquet de nerf, j'explosais littéralement sur ses doigts et sa langue enchanteresse. Elle avala mon suc et se lécha sensuellement les doigts face à moi. Je grogna férocement, pressée de lui rendre la pareille. Je lui sauta dessus à vitesse inhumaine et j'en fis ma proie :

_ A ton tour, darling! Dis-je sensuellement.

Elle gloussa de façon sexy et je l'attrapais délicatement par sa crinière blonde mais je ne pu m'empêcher de je la jeter sauvagement sur le lit, prête a en découdre avec elle.

Allongée face à moi, je captura son regard de braise du mien et je pourlécha mes lèvres sensuellement appréciant ce qui s'offrait devant moi. Je fis comme elle mais j'y ajouta ma langue. Je me retrouvais donc à baiser et lécher son corps sensuellement alors qu'elle se tortillait sous mes assauts. Lorsque j'arrivais à son cœur chaud, je déposa de doux baisers avant de lui donner un grand coup de langue, bien appuyée qui la fit sursauter et gémir. Je levais mon regard vers elle et elle se mordillait la lèvre, vil tentatrice. Je reparti à l'assaut de sa féminité que je dévora à vitesse vampirique. Elle haleté, ses yeux se convulsaient. Moi, je souriais, ma bouche sur ses lèvres. Alors que je sentais qu'elle allait jouir, je m'arrêtai _– ce qui lui arracha un grognement de frustration-_ et je pris ses jambes pour la replier sur elle même plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté de sa tête _– je la savait très souple –_ . moi je me plaçais dans son dos, à genoux. J'empoigna fermement ses fesses qui atteignaient désormais le haut de ma poitrine. Je me baissa vers son intimité et je souffla sur sa fleur et son petit orifice se qui la fit frisonner. Je me mis à passer ma langue le long de ses deux là et la elle cria de plaisir mais aussi de surprise. J'entrepris donc de lécher son petit orifice, ma langue faisait de doux va et vient dans celui-ci. Elle gémissait plus que de raison, je savais qu'elle planait. Alors pendant que ma langue tournoyait dans son petit tunnel, deux de mes doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres intimes et s'insèrent lentement et sensuellement dans celles-ci. Elle hurlait, criait son plaisir. Je la savais toute proche alors que je continuais mes assauts sauvage, je pris un rythme digne de ma nature de vampire. Et mon pouce de ma main qui envahissait ses chaires, alla titiller son petit paquet de nerf. Elle quitta terre, criant mon prénom dans son plaisir et je sentis ses parois intimes se resserraient sur mes doigts et ma langue. Elle avait prit son pied des deux côtés, je souriais fière de moi. Alors qu'elle se remettait doucement de ses orgasmes et que je me régalais de son divin nectar. La porte d'entrée claqua.


End file.
